Tiger Kisses
by classyblue
Summary: Tigers and lions...oh my!


Gentle kisses touched his cheek and tickled his face. He got lost in the glow of affection and let himself be mesmerized in the moment. He was so comfortable he could have swore he hear himself purr.

Hephaestion lay in the shadow of a big tree, stretched out on his back, enjoying the feel of the heat on his body. The afternoons were very warm in India and the pace always slowed down for everyone in the afternoons. Alexander and Hephaestion had come here often to cool down and relax in the quiet during the hottest part of the day. They often drifted asleep, lulled by the rustling of the leaves in the trees above.

This is the state Hephaestion was in at this very moment, sleeping deeply and having the most wonderful dream. Alexander was being very affectionate with his little kisses and his display of tenderness, and he heard himself purr even louder.

He felt a slight weight on his chest as the kisses continued. Whiskers tickled his face and he...

...whiskers...

Hephaestion senses came back swiftly and he became instantly alert to his surroundings. Alexander does not have whiskers, his awakening brain told him, he is always clean-shaven. The purring was not coming from himself but from the one doing the kissing. Trying his best not to panic or move, Hephaestion very slowly opened his eyes ever so slightly.

He found himself looking into two very adorable blue eyes surrounded by striped fur and whiskers. Returning his gaze and purring contently while resting on his chest, the tiger cub patted his cheek softly and meowed a fond hello.

From the corner of his vision, Hephaestion saw Alexander a little distance away, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay?" Alexander asked, waiting for Hephaestion to nod slightly, "I just left for a minute and you already found someone to take my place. Am I that easy to replace?"

"It seems that you are." said Hephaestion, glancing back to his furry admirer.

"I am not really too worried about the competition as much as I am worried about the competition's mama." Alexander said.

"Me too, more than you know." a very nervous Hephaestion answered.

All the while this conversation was taking place, the tiger cub sat on it's comfortable perch and purred contently, occasionally adding more kisses.

Alexander kept a watchful eye out for mama and starting walking towards the pair, one delightfully content and the other anxious. As he approached, the cub suddenly raised up and hissed at Alexander. Alexander stopped his forward progress instantly as Hephaestion yelped when extended little claws meet tender skin.

"Um...now what do we do?" a concerned Alexander asked.

"I'm not sure but don't come any closer or I will not have a chest left." countered Hephaestion.

"Let me try something." Hephaestion said after a few seconds.

He very slowly brought his hand close to the cub's back and started very gently petting it's back. It seemed to calm the little tiger down and a couple of second later, the furry stripes rolled off of his chest and onto it's back presenting a tiny pink belly to rub.

Alexander was getting more nervous by the minute knowing the female tiger would come looking for the cub very soon. He watched as Hephaestion raised himself slowly, all the while rubbing the round little belly.

"He really likes you, I think I am jealous." Alexander said, keeping a watchful eye on the nearby trees.

"I guess _she_ does," Hephaestion replied, "Must be my irresistible personality."

The tiger cub had closed her eyes and rolled on her side and Hephaestion slowly back away from her.

They were several yards away when they heard the gruff grunt of the mother tiger and they scampered quickly behind the nearest tree. They peeked very carefully from either side of the tree when she appeared in the clearing and went to her cub. She gently nudged it with her nose and began licking it awake. The cub awoke full of energy and attacked her mama playfully.

They stayed for only a moment and then went back the into the trees, the mother first and the cub tripping merrily along behind.

"That was close," sighed Alexander, "Even as little as she was, she could have hurt you, and I think she was getting quite a crush on you."

They laughed nervously as they started walking back to the camp, their hearts finally going back down to their proper places instead of in their throats.

"I could handle her," Hephaestion smiled broadly, "It was my future mother-in-law I was more worried about. But I must say, she did have sweet tiger kisses."

Alexander stopped, turning Hephaestion to face him and took his face in his hands. As their lips met and Alexander began to nibble on his lower lip, Hephaestion thought less about the little tiger kisses and more about the lions touch.


End file.
